


POPPI MAGNUS AND THREE LITTLE CHICKENS

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Mother Goose - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adventurous, Humor, Story-telling Mode Magnus, Warped Reality (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: A Transformers mutation of the three little pigs.  There’s even a morale to this tale.





	

Poppi Magnus rubs at his forehead and considers the mechs who look up at him, expectation shining brightly in their blue optics.  Drift bounces in place next to Rodimus who makes a weak attempt to still the excited tremble running over his plating.  Fingers fetch up against the soft bonnet string.  Magnus gives a weary sigh before he picks up a thick tome and clears his vents.  Rodimus and Drift lean in closer.

“Let’s begin our story for the day.  The sun was shining all was right with the world…”

“Isn’t it supposed to start with ‘once upon a time’?”  Drift pipes up before Rodimus elbows his stomach.  They exchange a dirty look.

“Our story begins in the home of an old boar who had three little chickens he loved very much.  Rodimus!  Let go of Drift’s helm now.  Drift!  Stop twisting Rodimus’ headlights.  Do you want the story or not?”

“Now,” a clearing of vents.  “The old boar and his three little chickens…”

_ Ratchet the old boar looks sourly at the three chickens who stand before him.   He opens his mouth and closes but emits no sounds.  Finally with a pinch to his nasal cavity, he points towards the door and lovingly says, “Get the hell out.” _

_ So the three chickens make their way out into the world to the sounds of the old boar’s happy sobs to see his chickens go.  The three walked on together for some time before reaching a cross road.  And instead of staying smartly together in a group, the three decide to go their separate ways.  Actually two of three take off like little hot rodding shots leaving the little brother behind to fend from himself. _

_ The first little chicken whose name was Rodius took the path to the far left.  He sang a happy tune and stared at the clouds until he ran into young medic carrying a load of cable wires.  Thinking that he could make a fine hab-suite out of those wires, he handed over every last Shanix for the enter load.  Rodius pushed the cables over to the side of the road and began to build his suite. _

_ The second little chicken whose name was Dirt took the path to the far right.  He chanted to the passing winds with a vacant gaze in his eyes.  As he was meandering back and forth from each side of the road, he ran into a mech carrying a load of rust sticks.  Dirt was struck by a lightning bolt and glitched, handing over his entire sack of Shanix.  He carries the rust sticks for some time, dropping some along the way.  He continues on unto he found a tree.  Climbing the tree Dirt made a nest hab-suite of the remaining rust sticks and mooed happily to all who passed below his shrub. _

_ The third chicken called Tagate squared his shoulders and walked down the middle path ignoring his brothers who had not gone very far at all before they stopped to build their hab-suite homes of cable wires and rust sticks.  Over rivers and mountains, he traveled until he came upon a gate marked Loon 1.  With wide optics, Tagate opened the grand gate and was faced with the mighty and powerful wizard called Tyrest. _

_ In his benevolent wisdom, Tyrest took the young chicken on as an apprentice and began teaching him the Code of Wizardry.  He began with Rule One Sub-Section Zero Point Zero which stated that… _

“Magnus,” Rodimus grips the edge of the story-teller’s foot.  “I think that is enough for now.”

Poppi Magnus frowns at his commanding officer.  “But we have just gotten to the best part,” he protested.

“Yeah, Rodimus.”  Drift places his hands on his hips and looms over the seated orange mech.  “We didn’t even learn what happened to Rodius and Dirt yet.”

Magnus pats Drift’s helm.  “That’s not so surprising.  Rodius sucked on the end of a cable and accidentally swallowed it.  Dirt fell out of the shrub and was attached by a band of passing Swerve crows who talked to him until he joined his brother in the all spark.”  Magnus begins to smile.  “Now back to the most important part of the story!  What Tyrest was saying about the Code of Wizardry Rule One Sub-section Zero Point Zero…”

Morale of this tale:  Never command Ultra Magnus to dress up as “mother goose” and read fairy tales. 


End file.
